Pound
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Lupin takes a visit to the pound.


The scruffy man walked down the rundown street in search of a pound. He found the pound that he was looking for in the middle, crammed next to a magazine store and a bike shop. What silly things they sell in the muggle world. But what could he say? I'm sure the muggles would find the idea of flying broomsticks and hourglasses that let you travel back in time just about the same amount of strangeness. He entered the pound and a wave of the different sound of the variety of animals that where there crashed on him, but he ignored them for there was a reason he was there. A lady entered came into the room from the store room so she had obviously a worker there.

'Excuse me madam' the scruffy man said and the worked jumped. She must not have realized that someone had entered her shop. She noticed that the man was a bit confused by her behavior.

'Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that we hardly ever get visitors in this place anymore for some reason.' She replied a bit dreamily, as if she was thinking about something else.

'I see.' There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

'I'm sorry. I'm Nasha and what can I do for you?' The worker said putting out her hand. The man smiled as they shook hands.

'Yes, I'm Remus. This is a bit embarrassing but my dog ran away and I think he got caught by one of the dog catchers.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What does he look like?'

'Well, he's a black shaggy dog.' Nasha just looked at him, making Lupin uncomfortable. 'What?'

'Oh nothing, I mean, that is just such a great description.' She said sarcastically before going back to her normal voice. 'There are tons of dogs in here that fit that description.' Lupin chuckled, she was right.

'Well, he's quite a biter and…' He was cut of mid-sentence by a familiar sounding bark. Lupin smiled slightly before walking over to the cage that the sound was coming from and sure enough, the black dog that was in it was the one that he was looking for.

'Oh my, that's you're dog?' Nasha cried. Lupin laughed.

'What did he do?' He asked.

'Well, thanks to him, we've just lost another three dog catchers.' She groaned. Lupin stared at the dog and Nasha could have sworn she saw the dog smile back at his cheekiness.

'That's a bad dog.' Lupin said a bit angrily but also like he was going to burst out laughing. 'Maybe I should just leave you here. That ought to teach you a lesson' He threatened. The dog howled back. 'Neh, I'll never do th**a**t. I'm not that mean.' He turned to Nasha, 'How much?' he asked.

'Well, normally they're like $120.' Lupin got taken aback. He did not have that much money in muggle form. But, because he's your dog, I'll let you take him for free.' Lupin smiled.

'Thankyou so much' he said as Nasha took the dog out and gave him to Lupin. Lupin scratched the dogs ear before putting him on the ground where he just sat there watching the two humans talk. 'If there is anything I can ever do for you' he started to say before getting interrupted by Nasha.

'No it's ok. I see this all the time. And, all that matters is that this little cuttie gets a home' she said, bending over to pat the dog but the dog snap back, making Nasha jump.

'Sorry about that. Nasty little bugger he is.' Lupin said.

'It's no problem. What's his name anyway?' Nasha asked.

'Sirius.' Lupin replied. 'Again, thanks for all your trouble.'

'Again, it was no trouble.' Nasha smiled and with that, Lupin left the pound taking Sirius with him.

'What the hell were you doing?' Lupin hissed to Sirius when they were further away from anyone else. He turned to where the dog was but instead of the dog, there was a man.

'Geez, what happened that made you so stingy today?' he asked, the man said with an ecstatic smile on his face.

'Oh nothing. Just that you decided to take a little trip into the muggle town so I had to come to you and now were late for the dinner.' Sirius' eyes widened.

'I completely forgot about that. Not one word about this to James, he'll kill me.'

'Fine whatever. It will be our little secret.'

'Promise?' Sirus questioned as they were preparing to Apparate.

'Promise' Lupin replied and the disappeared into thin air.


End file.
